An ever-increasing amount of content is being provided electronically. As a result, there is a significant need for tools useful in developing applications or other digital offerings that support providing of this content. Approaches such as object-oriented programming are used to simplify the development of these applications. For complex objects, there may be various parameters or components that are applicable, and which impact the functionality of these objects. In a standard application development or editing console, it can be difficult to view, track, and/or manage the various parameters and components, which can add to the difficulty in developing and managing these applications and services.